Morning Musume
Morning Musume (モーニング娘。), often shortened to Momusu (モームス。), is a Japanese pop girl group signed under Up-Front Agency and the flagship group of Hello! Project. Beginning back in 1997 on a talent show called ASAYAN, it quickly became, and still remains one of Japan's top all girl groups with a number of hit records and albums. They have sold over 16,379,822, copies in Japan only. History In 1997, Sharan Q held a series of auditions on ASAYAN to find a female vocalist. The number of people who auditioned were eventually whittled down to 11, and Heike Michiyo was chosen as the winner. The five runners up were challenged by Tsunku to form a group and release a single, with the incentive that if they could sell 50,000 records in five days they would receive a record deal. Given the name Morning Musume, they recorded Ai no Tane and successfully completed his challenge. After releasing their first official single, "Morning Coffee", another audition was held and three more members were added to the group. This began a series of additions and "graduations" which have seen members come and go, some remaining in Hello! Project as solo artists or in other units, and some retiring from the music business. In past years, members also took part in , such as Morning Musume Sakuragumi and Morning Musume Otomegumi; Tanpopo, Petitmoni, and Minimoni, which released their own singles and albums. In April 2000, the group began hosting a television variety show called Hello! Morning which further increased its popularity. They also star in a number of their own musicals, which are usually done also every year in the summertime. A massive amount of Morning Musume merchandise has been released such as calendars, photobooks, posters, etc. They have even starred in their own Playstation 2 game called Space Venus. The group has gone through many changes in recent years with the graduation of the long-time leader and last remaining original member Iida Kaori in January 2005, the sudden resignation of then-leader Yaguchi Mari on April 14, 2005, and the addition of Kusumi Koharu and graduation of Ishikawa Rika in May 2005. 2006 was no different, with the graduations of Konno Asami on July 23, 2006 and Ogawa Makoto on August 27, 2006, as well as the addition of Mitsui Aika on December 10, 2006. On March 15th, 2007, Tsunku announced that Junjun and Linlin, two "exchange students" from China, will join as members of the 8th generation. Leader Yoshizawa Hitomi graduated from Morning Musume on May 6th, 2007, and Fujimoto Miki became the new leader with Takahashi Ai the sub-leader. However, on June 1st, 2007, it was reported that Fujimoto Miki had left Morning Musume on her own accord, and that Takahashi Ai became the leader and Niigaki Risa took Takahashi's place as sub-leader. On October 24, 2007, an album containing all 34 singles of the group to date was released. Their 35th single, Mikan, was released on November 21, 2007 acquiring a record low for sales with only 38,667 sales and reaching only 6th on the Oricon charts. Since the leaving of Fujimoto Miki in 2007, there have been no changes to the members of Morning musume. Making it the longest period of time that there was no change in the lineup. Members Current Members (2009–) * Takahashi Ai (高橋愛, leader) * Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙, sub-leader) * Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) * Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) * Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) * Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) * Junjun (ジュンジュン) * Linlin (リンリン) First Generation (1997) * Nakazawa Yuko (中澤裕子, graduated April 15, 2001) * Ishiguro Aya (石黒彩, graduated January 7, 2000) * Iida Kaori (飯田圭織, graduated January 30, 2005) * Abe Natsumi (安倍なつみ, graduated January 25, 2004) * Fukuda Asuka (福田明日香, graduated April 18, 1999) Second Generation (1998) * Yasuda Kei (保田圭, graduated May 5, 2003) * Yaguchi Mari (矢口真里, left April 14, 2005) * Ichii Sayaka (市井紗耶香, graduated May 21, 2000) Third Generation (1999) * Goto Maki (後藤真希, graduated September 23, 2002) Fourth Generation (2000) * Ishikawa Rika (石川梨華, graduated May 7, 2005) * Yoshizawa Hitomi (吉澤ひとみ, graduated May 6, 2007) * Tsuji Nozomi (辻希美, graduated August 1, 2004) * Kago Ai (加護亜依, graduated August 1, 2004) Fifth Generation (2001) * Takahashi Ai (高橋愛) * Konno Asami (紺野あさ美, graduated July 23, 2006) * Ogawa Makoto (小川麻琴, graduated August 27, 2006) * Niigaki Risa (新垣里沙) Sixth Generation (2003) * Fujimoto Miki (藤本美貴, left June 1, 2007) * Kamei Eri (亀井絵里) * Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) * Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) Seventh Generation (2005) * Kusumi Koharu (久住小春) Graduated Dec 6th 2009 Eighth Generation (2006/2007) * Mitsui Aika (光井愛佳) * Junjun (ジュンジュン) * Linlin (リンリン) Discography Singles Studio Albums Soundtrack/Other Albums Best Albums Concert DVDs * 1999.04.18 Morning Musume Memory Seishun no Hikari (Fukuda Asuka graduation) * 2000.08.30 Morning Musume First Live at Budokan ~Dancing Love Site 2000 Haru~ (Ichii Sayaka graduation) * 2001.06.27 Morning Musume Live Revolution 21 Haru ~Osaka Jou Hall Saishuu Bi~ (Nakazawa Yuko graduation) * 2001.08.29 GREEN LIVE * 2002.07.31 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena * 2002.11.20 Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena (Goto Maki graduation) * 2003.06.25 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" (Yasuda Kei graduation) * 2003.12.26 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" * 2004.07.14 Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan * 2004.12.08 Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" * 2005.07.05 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ (Ishikawa Rika graduation) * 2005.12.14 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" * 2006.07.19 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ * 2006.12.27 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ * 2007.07.04 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ (Yoshizawa Hitomi graduation) * 2008.02.13 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ * 2008.07.30 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ * 2009.01.28 Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki Resonant LIVE~ * 2009.??.?? Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ PV Collection DVDs * 2000.06.14 Eizou The Morning Musume Best 10 (映像 ザ・モーニング娘。 ベスト10 ) * 2002.12.04 Eizou The Morning Musume 2 ~Single M Clips~ (映像 ザ・モーニング娘。2～シングルMクリップス～ ) * 2005.03.24 Eizou The Morning Musume 3 ~Single M Clips~ (映像 ザ・モーニング娘。3～シングルMクリップス～ ) * 2007.05.02 Eizou The Morning Musume 4 ~Single M Clips~ (映像 ザ・モーニング娘。4～シングルMクリップス～ ) (Oricon Music DVDs Weekly Rank #1) * 2007.12.19 The Morning Musume. ALL SINGLES COMPLETE Zen 35 Kyoku ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ (ザ・モーニング娘。 ALL SINGLES COMPLETE 全35曲 ～10th ANNIVERSARY～) Other DVDs * 2001.10.17 モーニング娘。のミュージカル ｢LOVEセンチュリー｣ (Morning Musume no Musical 'LOVE Century') * 2002.07.24 Single V Morning Musume. Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ * 2002.09.19 モーニング娘。のミュージカル｢モーニング･タウン｣ (Morning Musume no Musical 'Morning Town') * 2003.01.29 Single V "Ganbacchae! / HEY! Mirai" * 2003.08.27 モーニング娘。のミュージカル｢江戸っ娘。忠臣蔵｣ (Morning Musume no Musical 'Edokko Chushingura') * 2004.02.18 Best Shot Vol.1 * 2004.05.28 Best Shot Vol.2 * 2004.08.25 2004年ミュージカル ~ そして、事件は体育館で起こった。~ HELP!!熱っちぃ地球を冷ますんだっ。(2004 Musical - Soshite, Jiken wa Taiikukan de Okotta - Help! Acchii Chikyu wo Samasunda) * 2004.09.14 Best Shot Vol.3 * 2004.12.04 Best Shot Vol.4 * 2006.11.29 リボンの騎士 ザ・ミュージカル ＤＶＤ (Ribbon no Kishi The Musical DVD) * 2007.07.11 アロハロ！2 モーニング娘。DVD (Alo Halo! 2 Morning Musume DVD) Filmography * 1998.09.30 Morning Cop * 2001.02.21 ピンチランナー (Pinch Runner) * 2002.03.15 ナマタマゴ Nama Tamago * 2003.06.21 仔犬ダンの物語 (Koinu Dan no Monogatari) * 2002.??.?? Tokkaekko [1] Auditions Auditions are held periodically to find and add new members to Morning Musume. Follow the links for more details. * Morning Musume Addition Audition * Morning Musume 2nd Addition Audition * Morning Musume 3rd Addition Audition * Morning Musume LOVE Audition 21 * Morning Musume LOVE Audition 2002 * Morning Musume Lucky 7 Audition * Morning Musume Audition 2005 * Morning Musume Happy 8 Audition For other Hello! Project auditions see Hello! Project#Auditions. Timeline See also: Morning Musume Events Timeline and Morning Musume Member Count Timeline 1996 * MAY ** 11 - ASAYAN Talent Search - Ishiguro Aya sings "Dancing Junk" (SUPER MONKEY'S 4) * JUNE ** 09 - ASAYAN Talent Search - Ishiguro Aya sings "Dancing Junk" (SUPER MONKEY'S 4) * JULY ** 07 - ASAYAN Talent Search - Iida Kaori sings "Body Feels EXIT" (Amuro Namie) 1997 (ASAYAN Sharam Q Auditions) ]] ]] Morning Musume. (1997) * APRIL ** 13 - Fukuoka preliminary round (broadcast 11-25 May) ** 27 - ASAYAN broadcast - Talk with Sharan Q about the auditions and clips of Fukuoka audition. * MAY ** 03 - Tokyo preliminary round (broadcast 1,8,15,22 June) *** Fukuda Asuka sings "Break Out" ** ?? - ASAYAN studio examination (broadcast 18+25 May) ** 11 - ASAYAN broadcast - Fukuoka audition part 1 ** 22 - ASAYAN studio examination (broadcast 15+22 June) *** Fukuda Asuka sings "Body Feels EXIT" (Amuro Namie) ** 18 - ASAYAN broadcast - Fukuoka audition part 2 ** 24 - Osaka preliminary round (broadcast 6-20 July) *** Nakazawa Yuko sings "La La La" (Oguro Maki) *** Heike Michiyo sings "Anytime smokin' cigarette" (Globe) ** 25 - ASAYAN broadcast - Fukuoka audition part 3. Winners: Kouguchi Azusa/Aoki Akiko/Matsumoto Yumie) * JUNE ** 01 - ASAYAN broadcast - Tokyo Audition part 1 ** 08 - ASAYAN broadcast - Tokyo Audition part 2 ** 15 - ASAYAN broadcast - Tokyo Audition part 3 *** Fukuda Asuka sings "Body Feels EXIT" (Amuro Namie) ** 21 - Sapporo preliminary round (broadcast 27 July+3 Aug) *** Abe Natsumi sings "Face" (Globe) *** Iida Kaori sings "STEADY" (Speed) *** Ishiguro Aya sings "Monku ga Aru nara Kinasai!" (RieScrAmble) ** 22 - ASAYAN broadcast - Tokyo audition part 4. Winners: Fukuda Asuka/Kawamura Risa/Kabutomori Masayo) ** 29 - ASAYAN broadcast - Fukuoka audition - Nakatomi Kazumi * JULY ** 03 - ASAYAN studio examination (broadcast 13+20 July) *** Nakazawa Yuko sings "La La La" (Oguro Maki) ** 06 - ASAYAN broadcast - Osaka audition part 1 ** 11 - ASAYAN studio examination (broadcast 27 July+3 Aug) *** Abe Natsumi sings "Face" (Globe) *** Iida Kaori sings "Sweet Emotion" (Aikawa Nanase) *** Ishiguro Aya sings "Blue Velvet" (Kudo Shizuka) ** 13 - ASAYAN broadcast - Osaka audition part 2 *** Nakazawa Yuko sings "La La La" (Oguro Maki) *** Heike Michiyo sings "Anytime smokin' cigarette" (Globe) ** 20 - ASAYAN broadcast - Osaka audition part 3. Winners: Nakazawa Yuko/Heike Michiyo ** 27 - ASAYAN broadcast - Sapporo audition part 1 *** Abe Natsumi sings "Face" (Globe) *** Ishiguro Aya sings "Blue Velvet" (Kudo Shizuka) *** Iida Kaori sings "Sweet Emotion" (Aikawa Nanase) ** 28 - Training in temple, day 1 ** 29 - Training in temple, day 2 ** 30 - Training in temple, day 3 *** The 11 finalists go to a temple where they are given cassettes of the song "GET" which they have to learn, as well as other duties such as cleaning. ** 31 - Dance training * AUGUST ** 03 - ASAYAN broadcast - Sapporo audition part 2. Winners: Iida Kaori/Ishiguro Aya/Abe Natsumi) ** 03 - Recorded interviews & studio dance performance shown on Aug 24th show ** 04 - Recorded appearance on ASAYAN ** 10 - ASAYAN BROADCAST (showing the girls at home + training in temple) ** 10 - Sharan Q decide the winner and videotape their decision, to be shown to the girls on 31 Aug. ** 14 - Recorded ASAYAN show. Heike Michiyo chosen from final 11 as winner ** 17 - ASAYAN BROADCAST (training in temple) ** 20 - 5 of the 10 "losers" are asked back and Tsunku tells them he wants them to form a group ** 24 - ASAYAN BROADCAST (brief clips of what's happened so far, then the 11 finalists dance in the studio and are interviewed - recorded 3+4 Aug) ** 31 - ASAYAN BROADCAST (recorded Aug 14th) *** The final 11 (Heike Michiyo, Fukuda Asuka, Nakazawa Yuko, Abe Natsumi, Iida Kaori, Ishiguro Aya & 5 others - Matsumoto Yumie, Kawamura Risa, Aoki Akiko, Kabutomori Masayo & Kouguchi Azusa) compete in final stage of audition. Each one sings "GET" then speaks to Tsunku. Afterwards they watch a video of Sharan Q deciding the winner. Heike Michiyo is chosen as the winner. * SEPTEMBER ** 07 - ASAYAN BROADCAST (recorded Aug 20th) *** Tsunku announces if they sell 50,000 "Ai no Tane" singles in 5 days he'll give them a record deal. ** 08 - Tsunku names the group Morning Musume ** 14 - ASAYAN BROADCAST - Tsunku names the group "Morning Musume" (recorded Sept 8th) ** 21 - ASAYAN BROADCAST ** 23 - Recording Ai no Tane ** 25 - Recording Ai no Tane ** 28 - ASAYAN BROADCAST - voice training & CD jacket photo shoot * OCTOBER ** 05 - ASAYAN BROADCAST - Heike Michiyo update, Ai no Tane recording ** 19 - ASAYAN BROADCAST - Nakazawa Yuko records her solo part for Ai no Tane ** 26 - ASAYAN BROADCAST - Ai no Tane promotion campaign * NOVEMBER ** 02 - ASAYAN BROADCAST - Ai no Tane promotion campaign & performance ** 03 - Ai no Tane single released ** 03 - Day 1 of selling "Ai no Tane". Event at HMV, Osaka. 16,610 cd's sold ** 05 - Heike Michiyo - "GET" single released ** 06 - Heike Michiyo debut at Nippon Budokan ** 09 - Day 2 of selling "Ai no Tane". Event at HMV, Fukuoka. 9,004 cd's sold ** 09 - ASAYAN broadcast - Ai no Tane promotion campaign ** 16 - ASAYAN broadcast - cd selling in Osaka & Fukuoka ** 23 - ASAYAN broadcast - Ai no Tane promotion campaign & Heike Michiyo "GET" performance ** 24 - Day 3 of selling "Ai no Tane". Event at Sapporo. 14,853 cd's sold ** 30 - Day 4 of selling "Ai no Tane". Event at Nagoya Ball Park. (9,533 cd's sold). 50,000 total. *** (Osaka: 16,610, Fukuoka: 9,004, Sapporo: 1,4853, Nagoya: 9,533) "Thank you truly. Our dream of debut has been granted, it is delightful it truly is. Thank you truly." ** 30 - ASAYAN broadcast - cd selling in Sapporo * DECEMBER ** 02 - Learning 3 songs - "Dou ni Ka Shite Doyoubi", "Morning Coffee", "Usotsuki Anta]]" ** 03 - In recording studio recording the 3 songs ** 04 - Mixing and deciding which one to choose ** 05 - Tsunku chooses Morning Coffee and decides Abe Natsumi to sing main melody ** 07 - ASAYAN broadcast - cd selling event at Nagoya Ball Park. Ai no Tane 50000 copies sold ** 14 - ASAYAN broadcast - in studio recording 3 songs (recorded Dec 2-5) ** 21 - ASAYAN broadcast - in studio recording 3 songs (recorded Dec 2-5) ** 28 - ASAYAN broadcast - Morning Coffee chosen, posing for photos, dance lesson 1998 ]] ]] Morning Musume. (1998) * JANUARY ** 11 - ASAYAN broadcast (talk + Ai no Tane perf + selling the cd's) ** 18 - ASAYAN broadcast (We see them at home with their families) ** 25 - ASAYAN broadcast ** 28 - First single - Morning Coffee ** 30 - First performance of Morning Coffee on Music Station * FEBRUARY ** 01 - ASAYAN broadcast - recording a Hey! Hey! Hey! appearance on 25 Jan for broadcast 9 Feb & recording the 30 Jan Music Station appearance. ** 09 - Morning Coffee performance on Hey! Hey! Hey! ** 28 - Morning Coffee performance on Pop Jam * MARCH ** 01 - ASAYAN broadcast - photo shoot in Saipan ** 12 - Tsunku announces Morning Musume to get 3 new members * APRIL ** 20 - Morning Musume meet the 3 new members for first time ** 30 - 8nin Morning Musume 1st appearance in ASAYAN * MAY ** 03 - ASAYAN broadcast - audition - 3 new members - Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ichii Sayaka (2nd Gen) ** 27 - 2nd single - Summer Night Town (Debut single for second generation members) * JULY ** 08 - First album - First Time * SEPTEMBER ** 09 - 3rd single - Daite HOLD ON ME! ** 30 - Morning Cop soundtrack album, with Heike Michiyo 1999 ]] ]] Morning Musume. (1999) * FEBRUARY ** 10 - 4th single - Memory Seishun no Hikari * APRIL ** 18 - Fukuda Asuka graduates to continue schooling * MAY ** 12 - 5th single - Manatsu no Kousen * JULY ** 14 - 6th single - Furusato ** 28 - Second album - Second Morning * AUGUST ** 22 - Goto Maki joins (3rd Gen) * SEPTEMBER ** 05 - First performance of LOVE Machine on Asayan ** 09 - 7th single - LOVE Machine (Debut single for Goto Maki) 2000 ]] ]] Morning Musume. (2000) * JANUARY ** 07 - Ishiguro Aya graduates to pursue a career in fashion design ** 26 - 8th single - Koi no Dance Site * MARCH ** 29 - Third album - 3rd-Love Paradise * APRIL ** 16 - Four new members - Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai (4th Gen) * MAY ** 17 - 9th single - Happy Summer Wedding (Debut single for fourth generation members) ** 21 - Ichii Sayaka leaves to begin a singer/songwriter career (in late 2001 she rejoined the music business with CUBIC-CROSS) * SEPTEMBER ** 06 - 10th single - I WISH * DECEMBER ** 13 - 11th single - Renai Revolution 21 ** 31 - Happy Summer Wedding, LOVE Machine, and I WISH medley performed on 51st Kouhaku Uta Gassen 2001 ]] ]] Morning Musume. (2001) * JANUARY ** 11 - Space Venus video game is released for Playstation 2 ** 31 - First Best Of album - Best! Morning Musume 1 * APRIL ** 15 - Nakazawa Yuko graduates to pursue solo career * JULY ** 25 - 12th single - The Peace! * AUGUST * ** 26 - Four new members - Takahashi Ai, Ogawa Makoto, Konno Asami, Niigaki Risa (5th Gen) * OCTOBER ** 31 - 13th single - Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Debut single for fifth generation members) 2002 ]] ]] Morning Musume. (2002) * FEBRUARY ** 20 - 14th single - Souda! We're ALIVE * MARCH ** 27 - Fourth album - 4th Ikimasshoi! * JULY ** 24 - 15th single - Do it! Now * SEPTEMBER ** 23 - Goto Maki graduates to pursue solo career * OCTOBER ** 30 - 16th single - Koko ni Iruzee! 2003 ]] ]] Morning Musume in Shabondama outfits (2003) * JANUARY * ** 19 - Four new members - Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (6th Gen) * FEBRUARY ** 19 - 17th single - Morning Musume no Hyokkori Hyoutanjima * MARCH ** 26 - Fifth album - No.5 * APRIL ** 23 - 18th single - AS FOR ONE DAY * MAY ** 05 - Yasuda Kei graduates to pursue other H!P projects - 4 new members perform Do it! Now onstage at concert * JUNE ** 29 - The new members first proper performance (Shabondama on 27 Hour TV), but only 14 members as Ogawa Makoto injured her leg * JULY ** 30 - 19th single - Shabondama (Debut single for sixth generation members) * SEPTEMBER ** 18 - Morning Musume Otome Gumi 1st single Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ and Morning Musume Sakura Gumi 1st single Hare Ame Nochi Suki are released * NOVEMBER ** 06 - 20th single - Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ * DECEMBER ** 31 - Morning Musume performs Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ at the 54th Kouhaku alongside former Morning Musume member Goto Maki. 2004 ]] ]] Morning Musume. (2004) * JANUARY ** 21 - 21st single - Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT ** 25 - Abe Natsumi graduates to pursue solo career * FEBRUARY ** 25 - Morning Musume Otome Gumi 2nd single Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu niwa Naranee!~ & Morning Musume Sakura Gumi 2nd single Sakura Mankai * MARCH ** 31 - Second Best Of album - Best! Morning Musume 2 * MAY ** 12 - 22nd single - Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ * JULY ** 22 - 23rd single - Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari * AUGUST ** 01 - Tsuji Nozomi & Kago Ai graduate to form W. * NOVEMBER ** 03 - 24th single - Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago * DECEMBER ** 08 - Sixth album - Ai no Dai 6 Kan ** 15 - Morning Musume EARLY SINGLE BOX (box set) ** 31 - Morning Musume performs Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT at the 55th Kouhaku alongside W, former Morning Musume members Tsuji Nozomi & Kago Ai. 2005 ]] ]] Morning Musume. (2005) * JANUARY ** 05 - TV show - Musume Document 2005 begins ** 19 - 25th single - THE Manpower!!! ** 30 - Iida Kaori graduates to focus on solo career * APRIL ** 04 - TV show - Musume DOKYU! begins ** 14 - Yaguchi Mari resigns from Morning Musume ** 27 - 26th single - Osaka Koi no Uta * MAY ** 01 - One new member chosen in the Morning Musume Audition 2005: Kusumi Koharu (7th gen) ** 07 - Ishikawa Rika graduates to lead v-u-den * JULY ** 27 - 27th single - Iroppoi Jirettai (Debut single for Kusumi Koharu) * AUGUST ** 20 - Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharuchan Irasshai!~" begins ** 27 - Promotional events with the group split into 3 teams to shake hands with 15,000 people in 1 day * SEPTEMBER ** 15 - Arrives in Hong Kong for a fan club tour * NOVEMBER ** 09 - 28th single - Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ * DECEMBER ** 31 - Morning Musume performs LOVE Machine at the 56th Kouhaku alongside all former Morning Musume members still active in Hello! Project. 2006 ]] ]] Morning Musume. (post-August 2006) * FEBRUARY ** 15 - Seventh album - Rainbow 7 ** 25 - Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ begins * MARCH ** 15 - 29th single - SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ * JUNE ** 21 - 30th single - Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii Jan * JULY ** 23 - Konno Asami graduates to focus on studies * AUGUST ** 01 - Ribbon no Kishi: The Musical begins ** 27 - Ogawa Makoto graduates to study abroad ** 27 - Morning Musume Happy 8ki Audition begins * SEPTEMBER ** 30 - Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ begins * NOVEMBER ** 08 - 31st single - Aruiteru * DECEMBER ** 10 - One new member chosen - Mitsui Aika (8th gen) ** 13 - Mini Album - 7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume. Mini! ** 31 - Morning Musume performs a medley alongside GAM at the 57th Kouhaku. 2007 ]] ]] Morning Musume, May 2007, in Kanashimi Twilight outfits * JANUARY ** 24 - Morning Musume 10th anniversary special unit Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai releases single Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA * FEBRUARY ** 14 - 32nd single - Egao YES Nude (Debut single for Mitsui Aika) * MARCH ** 15 - Surprise addition of two Chinese exchange students to Morning Musume: Junjun and Linlin ** 17 - Start of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Spring ~Sexy 8 Beat~ ** 21 - 8th album - SEXY 8 BEAT ** 22 - Morning Musume Fan Club Tour in Hawaii begins * APRIL ** 25 - 33rd single - Kanashimi Twilight ** 29 - Handshaking events in Tokyo and Osaka * MAY ** 01 - Morning Musume becomes the highest selling female group in Japan ** 06 - Yoshizawa Hitomi graduates to pursue other H!P projects * JUNE ** 01 - Fujimoto Miki resigns from Morning Musume. * JULY ** 25 - 34th single - Onna ni Sachi Are (Debut single for Junjun and Linlin) * AUGUST ** 8 - 2nd Tanjou single - Itoshiki Tomo e * SEPTEMBER ** 22 - Start of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! Bomb~ * OCTOBER ** 24 - Morning Musume's compilation of all singles for tenth anniversary - Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th Anniversary~ * NOVEMBER ** 21 - 35th single - Mikan * DECEMBER ** 1 - End of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! Bomb~ ** 31 - Morning Musume performs a medley named Special LOVE Mix ～Shiawase no Heisei 20 Shuunen Ver.～ alongside Berryz Koubou and C-ute at the 58th Kouhaku 2008 * FEBRUARY ** 14 - Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ DVD * APRIL ** 16 - 36th single - Resonant Blue * JUNE ** 10th Anniversary Live Tour in Korea *AUGUST ** 6-25 - Cinderella: The Musical (Morning Musume x Takarazuka collaboration) *SEPTEMBER ** 24 - 37th single - Pepper Keibu 2009 * FEBRUARY ** 18 - 38th single - Naichau Kamo (I might cry) * MARCH ** 18 - 9th studio album - Platinum 9 DISC *MAY **19 - 39th single - Shōganai Yume Oibito (Hopeless Dream Chaser) *JULY **19 - Morning Musume Concert Tour Spring 2009 ~ Platinum 9 Disco ~ DVD *AUGUST **12 - 40th single - Nanchatte Renai (Fake Love) *OCTOBER **28 - 41th single - Kimagure Princess Gallery External links * Morning Musume's Official Website * English Wikipedia: Morning Musume * Japanese Wikipedia: モーニング娘。 * Up-Front Works: complete discography * projecthello.com: Morning Musume lyrics Category:Groups Category:Artists Category:J-Pop Category:Hello! Project